


HTML test coding

by Grumpy_Old_Snake



Category: Original Work, Undertale, html help
Genre: HTML, HTML help - Freeform, and adventures therein, resources
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Old_Snake/pseuds/Grumpy_Old_Snake
Summary: I set out to see if there's a way to create Sans' spread out dramatic speech in a readable way that line-breaks smoothly. I believe I was successful! So here are some instructions.





	HTML test coding

This method uses the non-breaking space code ( {& n b s p}, without the spaces or brackets around it). There's a Wikipedia article about it if you want to learn a bit more; just do a google search for the term!

**Function :**

Using this code allows you to a) input more than one space in a row without AO3 collapsing the spaces back down to one, and b) define what you want to have treated as cohesive words vs. spaces where it's okay for the line to be broken at the edge of a paragraph.

 **Directions :**

Make sure that your text-editing method is set to HTML (this setting is in the upper right of the "Work Text" in AO3.) Following that, copy-paste is your friend! I've found that it's easiest to type out the sentence that you want to use normally first, without any odd formatting. Then, paste the non-breaking space code in between each letter of a word, and use a regular space in between the words themselves. In order to space words further out from each other for readability, you may also wish to use both the code and a regular space on each side of the code in between each word. 

This method makes your text very unreadable very fast in the HTML view, so I highly recommend navigating your sentence or paragraph using arrow keys. Write the full sentence, then put your cursor in between the first two letters. Paste the code. Tap the right arrow key, ctrl+V again, tap the right arrow, etc. When you reach the end of a word, hit space, paste the code, then tap right twice to get yourself past the original space and the first letter of the next word.

It also helps to keep in mind that the non-breaking space code will always begin and end with non-letters! & at the beginning, and ; at the end.

**Result :**

Your result should look like this!

L o r e m   i p s u m   d o l o r   s i t   a m e t,   c o n s e c t e t u r   a d i p i s c i n g   e l i t.   A l i q u a m   a   v e l i t   e f f i c i t u r,   v e s t i b u l u m   n u n c    i d,   e g e s t a s   s a p i e n.   I n t e g e r   v i t a e   s a p i e n   u l t r i c e s,   a l i q u e t   p u r u s   a t,   f a u c i b u s   n u n c.   S u s p e n d i s s e   v e s t i b u l u m   r u t r u m   d o l o r   n o n   a l i q u e t.   V i v a m u s   c o n d i m e n t u m   m a l e s u a d a   r h o n c u s.   D o n e c   u t   l i g u l a   i a c u l i s   r i s u s   c o n s e q u a t   t r i s t i q u e.   D o n e c   v o l u t p a t,   e l i t   q u i s   l u c t u s   u l l a m c o r p e r,   m a u r i s   n i s l   s e m p e r   d u i,   a c   v i v e r r a   d o l o r   a n t e   e t   e l i t. 


End file.
